Everything
by anavihs
Summary: A bit of family time between Scorp, Rose and their sons.


**This is just a little one-shot of Rose and Scorp just after they had the twins. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.**

* * *

"Leo, sweetheart!" Rose called after her son, carrying Caellum in her arms, "Be careful!"

"He'll be fine," Scorp said behind her, bringing up the rear with Orion in his arms. "I put a Cushioning Charm on his clothes."

"Thank Merlin," Rose muttered as she watched her exuberant son fall, laughing, before picking himself up and running off again.

"Leo, _left_," Scorp called and they watched with amusement as he made a mad dash to the left, hurrying off in front of them.

Scorp grinned down at Orion who had just woken up, his tiny louth opening on a yawn.

"Morning, sleepyhead," he heard his wife say from next to him and saw Caellum reaching his hands up to her face.

She lowered her head to press a kiss to his forehead and Caellum immediately latched onto her hair.

"Mummy needs that," she laughed, pulling away and mouthing an 'ow.'

Scorp snorted out a laugh, earning a glare and by the time they made their way to the clearing they used for picnics, Leo was spinning in wild circles.

"He has far too much energy," Rose said, shaking her head, before looking suspiciously as Scorp. "Did you give him-"

"Would _I_ do that?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"You _did_," she said, pinching him lightly with her free hand. "I told you not to give him cookies in the morning!"

"He _asked_!" Scorp defended, moving to the twin s to the twin-cot he had levitated down before they left, specifically for that purpose.

As Rose did the same, the babies cooed from their spots, staring up at their parents. Scorp was more than relieved when Rose got distracted, smiling lovingly down at them. Warmth spread in his chest at her expression and he made his way over to her, doing the same.

"They're gorgeous, aren't they?" she whispered, stroking her fingers down their cheeks.

The babies giggled and clutched at her fingers, tightly.

"Of course they are. Have you seen _us_?"

Rose laughed, glancing up to keep an eye on her other son, who had crouched down to the floor, picking at insects.

"Leo," she called, smiling, "Do you want to come play with mummy?"

"No thanks," Leo called back, still picking at the grass.

Rose rolled her eyes, pressing kisses to her babies' foreheads before she made her way over to Leo. Just as she was coming, he squealed, running away.

"NO, MUMMY, NO!" he yelled, laughing as he went.

"Is it a chase, then?" she asked, mischievously, hurrying after her son.

"Rose!" Scorp called, worriedly, "The Healer said not to overexert yourself!"

"This is just a bit of fun!" she yelled back, grabbing her son into her arms, spinning him in the air.

He squealed, happily, turning in her arms to hug her.

"Is my big boy hungry?" she asked, kissing the top of his head.

"_Famished_," he pronounced, carefully, having heard his father use the word previously.

"What a big _word_," Rose praised and he grinned up at her. "What would you like to eat?"

"Cheese," he said, decisively, nodding.

"How about some apples?" Rose asked, trying to make it sound enticing, but he gave her a rather disgusted look before re-stating,

"Cheese."

With a sigh, Rose opened the basket Scorp had brought down with the cots. She had already made and packed the chips, knowing her son's preferences well, but had hoped that for once, he might let her give him a fruit.

"Why don't you take a slice of the apple _plus_ a stick of cheese?" she asked, waving them in front of him.

He gave her a look that told her she _obviously_ didn't know what she was talking about, grabbing the cheese and stuffing it into his mouth.

Rose sighed while Scorp chuckled.

"If you eat the apple now, you'll get another stick of cheese later," he said, winking at his son, whose eyes widened and he grabbed the slice from his mother.

"How did you-" she asked, shocked and Scorp grinned at her.

"It's a talent," he said with another wink, sent her way.

"Oh shut it," Rose said, moving to press a kiss to his lips.

He smirked, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss and Rose moaned before pulling away and glancing at her son to make sure he wasn't looking. He was happily chomping on his cheese, though, moving to peer at his brothers curiously.

"Can they eat cheese, mummy?" he asked, slowly, as if pondering whether to shove it into their mouths or not.

"No, sweetheart," she said, hurrying out of Scorp's arms towards her children, just in case Leo _did_ decide to put it in their mouths. "They drink milk like you did when you were that age."

She leaned down to press a kiss to his head and he nodded, before asking,

"Can they play yet?"

He had been looking forward to playing with his baby brothers ever since Rose and Scorp had explained to him that she was pregnant.

"Not yet," she said, gently, lifting him into a hug while the babies cooed up at them, "They're still too young."

He nodded, solemnly, before throwing his arms around her neck, getting cheese and spit in her hair.

"Broom, mummy, broom!"

Laughing lightly, she spun him around while he clutched at her, his legs flying behind him. He screamed in joy, laughing uncontrollably as she stopped.

"Again!"

* * *

"Daddy," Leo said, tackling him from behind as he watched Rose cuddle Caellum, feeding him.

He exaggeratedly pretended to be startled, clutching his chest as he turned to look at his son.

"Leo! You scared me!" he said, eyes wide.

Leo laughed, happily.

"Did you bring my book, daddy?" he asked, worriedly.

Scorp grinned, reaching into the bag.

"Well, I dunno, Leo. I wonder if I forgot…"

He trailed off as he slowly pulled the book out, acting surprised to see it. He watched with amusement as Leo looked surprised as well, happily clapping his hands together.

He handed the book over and Leo took it, moving to throw himself on the floor, opening the book of pictures in front of him.

Scorp looked over at Rose and she smiled back at him.

"Come feed Orion. I think he's hungry," she said, worriedly after a moment and he made his way over, grabbing the little bottle as he went.

* * *

"I had such a good time," Rose said, pressing a kiss to her husband's lips as she watched Leo snuggle into his little bed, tiredly.

Thankfully, he had exhausted himself and their little ball of energy was too knackered to give any trouble before bed.

"Thank Merlin. You needed a break," Scorp said, pressing kisses to her neck.

She sighed, pulling away to snog him properly when there was a little cry from the next room. Rose pulled away immediately, making Scorp sigh, hurrying to the babies.

When they entered the room, Caellum quieted at once and blinked, innocently, up at them.

"Lonely, sweetheart,?" Rose asked, lifting him into her arms.

He immediately started sucking on her hair, happily.

"Little blocker," Scorp mouthed at him and he grinned, toothlessly back.

* * *

Rose closed Leo's door, knowing the Spell she had cast on both his and the babies room would alert her if they woke, before she made her way over to her husband, who sat on the sofa.

She settled comfortably into his arms, snuggling in, smiling up at him.

"Thank you," she said, pressing her lips to his jaw.

"For what?" he asked, softly, his hands sliding up her back.

"Everything," she said, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review with comments, feedback and questions!**


End file.
